My New Life
by TeenageConspiracy
Summary: It took them sixteen years to get her to camp. Thanks to Hades she stayed under the radar of all monsters. When she is finally taken to camp her foster father kicks her out. What will she do when summers done. What will happen during the summer? Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ Sorry I haven't updated my other stories. Sophomore year has been a pain. I don't own Percy Jackson only my original characters. Not sure if I'll continue this story it was just an idea I had. I'm going to start working on chapter two but depending if people like this I may or may not post the next chapter. Also this does not follow the books. Yet again just an idea I had. Also sorry if there is spelling mistakes.**

"Andy, get down here now." I sigh as I turn away from my bedroom window. Exiting my room I head downstairs to see my foster dad, Blake, drunk in the living room.

"It's not even seven thirty in the morning and you're already drunk. Really? I find that unnecessary." Moments later he slaps me in the face. Over the years I gave up being afraid and started hating him more.

"Watch your mouth little girl." Blake growls.

"What did you want anyway?"

"The car is in the shop. You'll have to walk to school." He takes a drink of the beer in his hand and laughs.

"That's two miles away. You could have told me sooner. Now I'm going to be late." I yell in aggravation. Unfortunately for me that earned me another slap. I used to fight back but stopped since I only got beat worse. I grab my bag out of the kitchen and start walking to school. For the most part that is my morning routine. I should probably also mention my name. Andrea Olivia Pond.

An hour and a half later I'm sitting in second hour Mythology. I've only been at school for about ten minutes. Thankfully it's the last day of the year and I don't have to worry about my foster dad making me late to school.

Three hours later I'm at lunch. I sit at the table farthest from anyone. I don't really have any friends that are willing to be around me. When people find out I'm dyslexic and have ADHD they stay away from me. Nobody in this school is dyslexic so none know how to deal with me.

Finally the day is over. Sadly I have to walk home. The walk is actually quite peaceful. I take the back ways so I get to walk past two small beautiful lakes. Once I get home I notice some things are off. For instance some of my stuff is in the garbage and there is an unknown car in the driveway.. I walk into the house to see my foster father talking to the person who probably owns the car. The man seems to be angry at Blake.

"There you are you brat. This man is here to take finally take you away." He says, still obviously still drunk.

"Why?"

"He's going to take you to the camp I've been waiting for you to go to for fifteen years. It's for freaks like you."

"You're not a freak." The man says. He seems to be offended by Blake calling me a freak. I look at the man in detail to see he's about mid twenties with black hair and green eyes… just like me.

"Either way you're gone and I never want to see you again." With that he leaves to the kitchen to get another beer.

"You're not happy here, are you?" The man asks.

"Truethfully, no. He's an asshole."

"Well that makes this slightly easier. Want me to explain everything now of on the way to camp?" I look toward the kitchen thinking about what to do.

"On the way. But what about my things?"

"They're already on their way to camp. Come on, lets go before he comes back." He says giving me a kind smile.

"So what's your name?" I ask him five minutes into the drive.

"Sorry Andrea. My name is Percy Jackson."

"I prefer Andy."

"I should start explaining. This might be hard to believe but you're a demigod. That means-"

"I'm the daughter of a god and a mortal." He gives me an odd look, "I was in Mythology this year. The only class I got As in." He smiles before continuing.

"Camp Half-Blood is a safe place to train heroes. Most only stay for the summer but some stay year round. You stay in a cabin that represents your parent."

"I'm assuming you went there." He nods, "Who's your parent?" He hesitates.

"Poseidon. I'm the son of the Sea God."

"You don't sound to happy."

"It's caused me some trouble. When I first went to camp I was twelve. A lot of bad stuff happened that summer. Mainly because I should never have been born." I give him a look of confusion and he carries on to tell me about the promise Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon made after WWII.

"A child of the three are more powerful than most heroes."

"How come it took so long for me to go to this camp?"

"Sixteen years ago Hades had someone make it so you couldn't be found by monsters."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he owed me. I asked him to protect you."

"Why?" We pull up to a gate in the middle of the woods that says 'Camp Half-Blood'.

"Because who your father is." With that we walk into camp and a creature that I recognize as a centaur.

"Andy this is Chiron. He runs the activities here. Chiron this is Andrea."

"Good to see you both made it here safely. Percy, would you like to show her around. And afterwards come fine me. I'd like to talk to you."

"Yes, sir."

After almost an hour Percy and I are almost at the end of him showing me around. Our last stop is the cabins. He's showed me all the cabins and told me how the Hermes cabin is for Hermes' kids and undetermined kids. Percy said I was already determined and he'd show me my dad's cabin last. We saw so many cabins that I'm not sure which cabin we haven't seen yet.

"And this is your cabin." We walk into a lakeside cabin that has no one else staying there. Looking around I see a trident carved into the wood, "And my old one."

It all clicked. My entire life. How I'm good at swimming. How the water always calmed me. Everything. Poseidon, God of the Sea, is my father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone enjoys this chap. I do not own Percy Jackson just my own characters. Btw I'm actually only on book three of the series.**

"Do you have any questions before I find Chiron?" Percy asks me after five minutes of silence. After realizing Poseidon was my father I sat down on the bed and didn't say a word.

"Why did Hades keep me safe?"

"When Poseidon got your mom pregnant he was worried your life would be like mine. Multiple times I saved the camp, or stopped God wars, or stop a titan from coming back that I was constantly hunted by monsters. Poseidon didn't want he little girl getting attacked and killed at a young age. He didn't know what to do so I had the idea to go to Hades. I found and returned something to him so I figured he could help me since I helped him.

"He had someone place a charm on you to keep you hidden. The only problem is it only lasts sixteen years. That's why I was sent to get you fifteen days before your sixteenth birthday." Letting everything sink in I had on question.

"Did Blake know about me being a half blood?"

"Yeah. Chiron told him about ten years ago I think. Trust me. If Chiron knew back then and all those years that Blake was beating you we would have brought you here sooner."

"Beat isn't the only thing he did." I mutter, but thankfully he didn't hear me.

"I'll be back before dinner." With that Percy leaves the cabin. I look around to see Lucy, my black acoustic guitar. I smile before picking her up and sitting back down. She got me through son tough times. I strum the cords before playing a song I wrote.

Two hours later I have barely moved. Well that was until I heard the floor shift. I look up to see a normal girl with brown hair and dressed in a MCR shirt with a black shirt. One odd thing is furry goat legs popped out of the skirt.

"That was really good. My name is Cassy. I'm a satyr." She says with a warm smile.

"Andy."

"Will you be at dinner? Tonight it's hamburgers."

"I'm a vegetarian." She attacks me into a hug.

"Yes, a no satyr vegetarian. We have plenty of on meat foods." I laugh at this. Seconds later Percy walks in wearing an orange shirt that says _Camp Half-Blood._

"I see you've met Cassy." Percy chuckles.

"Percy, you're going to be a camp counselor?"

"Yeah. Chiron offered."

"Awesome. Well I'll see you guys later at dinner." Cassy smiles and walks out.

"Dinner will be in about an hour. There will be a bell. I'm sorry but Chiron has me doing things for him. I'll see you at dinner."

"It's fine don't worry about it." I smile and he smiles back before leaving. I get up and look toward the lake. I feel a sense of longing. I haven't gone swimming in so long. I sigh before laying down. I've hardly don't anything today yet I'm tired. I close my eyes and before I know it I'm asleep.

Percy's P.O.V~

The bell for dinner rang almost ten minutes ago and I still don't see Andy. I get up from my seat and walk toward Poseidon's cabin.

"Hey Percy." I turn to see someone I haven't seen in awhile.

"Hey Annabeth."

"So how's your sister?"

"She seems fine. I'm a little worried at the moment though. She hasn't come down for dinner yet."

"I'm sure she's fine." We start walking toward the cabin when a thought came to mind.

"Hey Annabeth. How come you're here?"

"Chiron asked me to go find another brother of mine. I just got back yesterday. So how did Andrea take the news when you told her what she was?"

"She took it pretty well. She seemed almost relieved. Grant it her foster dad sucks. He beat her half the time." Annabeth stops.

"Are you sure he only beat her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Growing up I saw girls in my cabin come to camp after leaving abusive homes. Sometimes their 'father' would even," she hesitates but I already know what she's going to say. "rape them." I knew some of the girls she's talking about.

"I hope Blake never did that to her." We continue walking to the cabin. I open the door once we get there and look around to see her asleep on her bed. I smile and close the door.

"How is she?"

"She's asleep. I'll check on her later and bring her something to eat." With that we head back to dinner.


End file.
